


I'm Just Saying You Could Do Better

by polola



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polola/pseuds/polola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakamatsu doesn't know what's going on between those two, but he knows he doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Saying You Could Do Better

            It started, like so many other things that year, with the Winter Cup, and, by extension, Aomine Daiki.

            After their defeat at the hands of Seirin, Touou still attended all of the games, watching them topple team after team, each win more unbelievable than the last. As the new captain, Wakamatsu had to keep an eye on Aomine, who was keeping both of his eyes on Kagami as he tore through the competition. Anyone who could hold Aomine’s attention for more than five seconds had to be impressive, so, naturally, Wakamatsu began to watch Kagami, too.

            Wakamatsu had played against him before, felt his ferocity on the court, but watching him from the crowd, separate from his own overwhelming desire to win, was completely different. He could better observe and appreciate the raw power of Kagami’s basketball, less refined and elegant than Aomine’s and more like his own. But there was also something special about the way Kagami played. Wakamatsu wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew other players felt it too. Maybe it was his flying jumps, maybe it was the all-consuming love he clearly had for the sport, but Kagami ignited something in him that made him ache to be on the court again. From the way Aomine shifted forward in his seat every time Kagami held the ball, he wasn’t the only one feeling that way.

            That was good. He could use that feeling to make Aomine practice more.

            So why did he feel so uncomfortable seeing Aomine’s eyes glowing as he watched Kagami jam the ball through the hoop?

                                                

* * *

 

            A little more than a week after the close of the Winter Cup, Kagami appeared at the doors of Touou’s gym, a few minutes before practice would start, looking uncomfortable. His eyes searched the few players who had gathered so far, some of whom gazed back at him in confusion. Why was the ace of one of their rival teams at their practice?

            To avoid any possible misunderstandings, Wakamatsu headed over to Kagami, raising a hand in greeting. Kagami looked surprised, then quickly began to speak.

            “Oh, Waka…” he paused, then mumbled a completely botched version of his name before adding a quick “-san.” Wakamatsu was mildly insulted.

            “It’s Wakamatsu. _Senpai._ ”

            Kagami looked sheepish, choosing to look somewhere past Wakamatsu’s ear as he continued talking. “Wakamatsu-san. I was looking. For. Aomine.”

            “Why would you willingly go looking for that asshole?” he scoffed, choosing to ignore the "san".

            Kagami actually answered. “I wanted to pay him back for when he gave me his shoes.” He looked down at his feet, clad in Air Jordans that were used but obviously well cared for.

            Huh? Aomine was stingy with money, the only thing he would spend it on besides gravure magazines was his prized shoe collection. He had really given a pair to Kagami?

            Seeing his confusion, Kagami said, “My shoes gave out before the match with Kaijou. I don’t think he would have let me have them if it wasn’t for Momoi, though.”

            Wakamatsu nodded, and they stared at each other silently for a long, awkward moment before Wakamatsu remembered himself and said, “Aomine will be here. He’s just slow as hell when he’s not on the court.”

            The corners of Kagami’s mouth twitched upwards. It was a only a tiny grin, but his face looked softer when he smiled, more like the sixteen year old he was rather than the gruff man he appeared to be. Wakamatsu smiled back.

            They stood in silence again, but this time, it was companionable. A friendly moment at the expense of Aomine.

            “Well, we’re not gonna start for a little while longer, so it’s no problem if you wait around for Aomine,” Wakamatsu finally said. “But if he takes too long I’ll have to kick you out. Sorry.”

            Kagami shrugged. “It’s ok. I just…don’t have his number or anything, so I didn’t know where else to find him.”

             Wakamatsu was sure that Seirin’s shadow had Aomine’s contact information, but decided against asking why Kagami didn’t just ask him rather than coming all the way to the other side of Tokyo. All these prodigies were weird in their own ways, and besides, it wasn’t his business. He simply gave Kagami a nod before heading over to Coach Harasawa to explain the situation.

            But before he could take more than two steps he heard the familiar sound of Momoi scolding Aomine, echoing off the rafters as she dragged him through the doors of the gym by the arm.

            Aomine abruptly pulled his pinky from where it was picking his ear, his bored look slipping from his face when he saw Kagami standing by the bleachers. On the other hand, Momoi didn’t seem to have noticed, carrying on her tirade.

            “-and if you don’t practice Kagamin will get even better and won’t want to play with you anymore, and we both know how broken up you’d be-”

            “Satsuki!” Aomine hissed, his cheeks turning darker than they already were.

            “What? Oh! Kagamin! Hello!”

            Kagami’s ears were bright red. Did he have a thing for Momoi? Wakamatsu wouldn’t be surprised, half of his own team already carried a torch for her.  He watched in amusement as Kagami raised a hand and waved back at her.

            “Yo, Kagami,” said Aomine, his complexion back to normal. “Why are you here?” His voice was as monotone as ever, but even if Wakamatsu couldn’t read him as well as Momoi could, he thought he could hear the interest in Aomine’s voice. Aomine brushed passed Wakamatsu as he stalked over to Kagami, grunting out a quick “Sorry”.

            Wait? Aomine apologizing to _him_? Something was going on. He turned around to stare.

            “What are you looking at?” Aomine demanded. Wakamatsu opened his mouth to answer but realized he wasn’t the one the question was directed at. Kagami was biting his lip while staring at Aomine.

            “Um…it’s just the first time I’ve seen you without basketball clothes on,” he said, his ears still scarlet. Aomine looked down at his uniform and shrugged. There was a weird tension in the air, but Wakamatsu had no idea what it was. Kagami hesitated, then continued, “A-anyway, I just wanted to pay you back. For your shoes.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sizeable wad of cash, offering it to Aomine. “I know they were limited edition, but I hope that this is okay.”

            Aomine looked down at the offered money. Rather than grabbing it, like Wakamatsu expected, he simply sighed. “Bakagami,” he said, a fond smile on his face. _Gross_ , thought Wakamatsu. Aomine continued, “Don’t give me your money. You played seriously against Kise, you kept your part of the deal.” He forced Kagami’s hand to close over the money, pushing his fist back to him.

            Kagami tried to push it back towards Aomine. “But I didn’t beat you in one-on-one! And I don’t want to owe you anything.”

            “Then play me again, dumbass. Meet me here next Friday, after practice. We’ll hit the street courts.” With that, Aomine turned on his heel and began to walk away. Kagami blinked, then shook his head, a pleased smile on his face.

            Wakamatsu shook his head too, perplexed. Kagami looked over at him, his smile growing wider as he waved before turning and walking out the door. Wakamatsu felt even more bewildered than before, and now his stomach felt weird, too. Huh.

He decided to completely disregard everything that just happened and get practice started.

                                    

* * *

 

            The next time he saw Kagami was after practice the next week. He had just finished locking up the gym and was beginning his trek home when he saw Kagami leaning against the adjacent building. Feeling unusually friendly, Wakamatsu turned and walked towards Kagami.

            “Oi, Kagami,” he called out. Kagami looked up at him excitedly before he registered who it was. He appeared dejected, but he quickly trained his face into a neutral expression.

            “Wakamatsu. What’s up?” He didn’t sound very enthusiastic. Wakamatsu was definitely insulted this time. Still, at least he remembered his name.

            “Waiting for that idiot Aomine?” Kagami nodded, perking up. “He’s probably getting his books from the main building right now.”

            Kagami’s eyes lit up. “Thanks!” He turned and began to walk, then paused, looking back at Wakamatsu. “Um…I have no idea where the main building is.”  

            Wakamatsu couldn’t help but laugh. Kagami made a face. “I’ll take you there, I got time,” he said, gesturing for Kagami to follow him.

            Kagami looked irritated about being laughed at, but followed him anyway. It was a nice day, brisk and cool, the quiet of winter punctured by a dog barking somewhere in the distance. Wakamatsu tried to start up a conversation, but Kagami seemed distracted, and his eyes flicked around nervously.

            “Something wrong?” he asked, glancing back. Kagami shook his head. “It’s right around the corner up here…Kagami?” Wakamatsu looked back again, only this time, Kagami had stopped walking, his legs quaking. There was a bark, closer this time, which seemed to wake Kagami from his trance. He sped ahead of Wakamatsu, speaking quickly.

            “You said it’s right up here? I think I’ve got it now and holy shit it’s off its leash.” In a flurry of movement, Kagami was suddenly behind Wakamatsu, clutching the back of his shirt and peering over his shoulder.

            The source of Kagami’s distress, an average-sized but very fluffy dog, came around the corner Wakamatsu had mentioned. Kagami’s breaths quickened, coming out in hot spurts of air against the back of Wakamatsu’s neck. He shivered.

            “Afraid of dogs?”

            “Don’t tell anyone.”

            Wakamatsu sniggered at that. “I won’t,” he said, turning around to face Kagami. “Come on, there’s another entrance-oof!”

            His movement had surprised the dog, which barked and leapt forward. Kagami leapt as well, with a yelp, right into Wakamatsu’s arms, and nearly knocked the both of them over. He wrapped his arms tightly around Wakamatsu’s neck, locked his legs around his waist, and burrowed his face into the crook of his shoulder. He was trembling.

            Wakamatsu wanted to laugh, but first, he gave the dog the meanest look he could, saying, “Get out of here!” before staggering towards the building, Kagami still clinging to him like a koala.

            The few student still lingering by the lockers all turned to stare at them as Wakamatsu threw open the doors with one hand. Kagami, unaware they had an audience, heaved a sigh of relief, sagging into Wakamatsu’s hold. Well, if he was comfortable, Wakamatsu wasn’t gonna force him to get down.

            “Thanks,” Kagami said. Wakamatsu felt it rather than heard it, in the pleasant rumble of Kagami’s chest against his own. He suddenly felt overheated, and shifted on his feet. Kagami was like a furnace.

            Before Wakamatsu could find the words to reply, somebody giggled. That was all it took to release a torrent of laughter from everybody watching. Kagami stiffened before quickly disentangling himself from Wakamatsu.

            Clearing his throat, Kagami stood up straight. “Um…let’s not mention this to anyone.”

            Wakamatsu opened his mouth to speak just as Aomine slunk out of a classroom with Momoi.

            “Mention what, Bakagami?” A brown arm wound around Kagami’s shoulder.

            Kagami jumped, whirling around to shove Aomine’s arm away.

            “What the hell, are you Kuroko?” Kagami shouted.  “Anyway, you said you’d meet me at the gym!”

            “I was about to head back there, it’s not my fault you’re so excited to see me that you got here early.”

            “ _Early_? Your captain already finished closing up the gym!”

            “Whatever. Let’s just go to the court and get your ass-kicking over with.”

            “You’re on, prick!”

            Whatever else they said Wakamatsu couldn’t hear, as they were already half-jogging out of the school.

            “They really forget everything else when it comes to basketball, huh?”

            Wakamatsu turned around to see Momoi smiling fondly at the two boys’ retreating backs. He gave non-committal shrug.

            “Dai-chan seems happy,” Momoi continued. “And he’s been working harder, too. Kagamin’s a good influence on him.”

            “Kagami’s _too_ good for him if you ask me,” he said, scratching at his chest, which suddenly felt tight. At Momoi’s questioning look, he added, “Kagami seems like too nice a kid to be hanging out with that jerk.”

            Momoi laughed. “Probably.” With a thoughtful look, she added, “But somehow, I think Dai-chan is good for him, too.”

            Wakamatsu shrugged again.

                                                           

* * *

 

            More and more, Wakamatsu saw Kagami roaming Touou’s campus, usually accompanied by Aomine, occasionally by Momoi, or even by both. It was only natural that he would start to talk to Kagami himself. Their conversations were brief, as Aomine usually dragged Kagami away as soon as he saw him, but Wakamatsu enjoyed them. Since the incident with the dog, Kagami was more open with Wakamatsu.

He really liked talking to Kagami. He was awkward and kind, caring for his friends without even noticing that he was doing it. Wakamatsu noticed, though. For some reason, he wanted Kagami to extend that natural kindness to him.

            He got Kagami’s number one day when he had snapped a picture of Aomine picking his nose. When Wakamatsu saw it, he had laughed out loud and begged Kagami to send it to him. As they were exchanging numbers, Wakamatsu could feel Aomine glaring at him, although he hadn’t seemed upset by the picture before. Aomine nudged Wakamatsu roughly to the side, grabbed Kagami’s arm, and dragged him away, presumably to the street courts. Kagami called a goodbye over his shoulder, waving at him. Wakamatsu mouth curled into a smile as he waved back.

            “Can you turn the AC up, Sakurai?” he said after Kagami disappeared. He adjusted his shirt with sweaty palms. “It’s kind of warm in here, isn’t it?”

            He didn’t understand why he felt like a giddy teenage girl after getting some guy’s number. (Later that night, after hours of staring at the message on his phone, he typed out a simple ‘hey’ in reply to Kagami, thus beginning a texting relationship that mostly consisted of stupid pictures of Aomine.)

                                           

* * *

                        

            The next time Kagami showed up at the Touou gym, practice was just about over. He had become a regular sight there, and the team had begun to tease Aomine about having a boyfriend, which was ridiculous, really. Aomine was clearly all about boobs. Wakamatsu was surprised that Aomine tolerated the teasing. He would just grumble and look away when the team began to poke fun of him. Maybe he really had matured after the Winter Cup.

            But today, Aomine was nowhere in sight. Momoi and Sakurai had informed Wakamatsu that he was home sick today before he could blow a fuse over Aomine skipping practice again. Apparently, no one had told Kagami, who was looking around the gym hopefully. Wakamatsu sighed and headed over to him.

            “That idiot didn’t tell you he’s sick?” he asked.

            Kagami knitted his brows together. “Aomine’s sick? Is he okay?”

            Wakamatsu nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure he’s just being dramatic. If it was really serious, Momoi would be taking care of him.”

            A strange look crossed over Kagami’s face when Momoi was mentioned. Wakamatsu tilted his head. Was Kagami jealous of Aomine’s relationship with Momoi?

            “Well…” Kagami said, shuffling his feet. “I hope he’s okay…I wish he had told me. I’m sorry to interrupt practice.”

            “Nah,” Wakamatsu shook his head. “We were just finishing up. I feel bad for _you_ , coming all the way over here. That guy has no manners.”

            Kagami shrugged, giving him a ‘what-can-ya-do?’ look. “I guess I’ll go home then,” he said, sounding dejected.

            “No!” Wakamatsu said, much louder than he had intended. Kagami’s eyes widened in surprise. “I, uh, I mean, since you’re already here, we could…if you don’t mind, I could play one-on-one with you.”

            Kagami’s eyes grew even bigger. “Um, really?” Wakamatsu nodded vigorously. “Well…okay,” Kagami said slowly, then smiled. “Let’s do it!”

            After closing up the gym, Kagami led Wakamatsu to the street courts that he usually went to with Aomine. Kagami sure mentioned Aomine a lot. It kind of bothered Wakamatsu, even though he usually loved to hear people complaining about Aomine. But when Kagami got the ball out of his bag, he was all about the game.

            Playing against Kagami was even more exhilarating than Wakamatsu remembered, and in one-on-one, it felt…intimate. He got to see the wildness in Kagami’s eyes up close and feel the electricity that surrounded him when he played. With every brush of their skin as they played goosebumps rose on Wakamatsu’s arms.

            The thing was, Wakamatsu _knew._ He knew that the entire time, Kagami was wishing that it was Aomine standing there in his place. He tried to hide it, but it was easy to see in the way that after Kagami pulled off an amazing play, he turned around with a smug and excited grin on his face, like he was saying, ‘see that?’. But when he realized that it was just Wakamatsu, his smile would falter ever so slightly, and it hurt. Wakamatsu didn’t know why, but it hurt like hell, and he had never been as jealous of Aomine as he was now.

            When they had worn themselves out, they collapsed on a bench on the side of the court. Kagami fished around in his bag before pulling out two water bottles, handing one to Wakamatsu. They sat there peacefully until Kagami broke the silence.

            “Wakamatsu?” he asked.

            Wakamatsu looked over at him, and immediately felt something warm spreading throughout his body. Kagami had his legs clutched close to his chest as he stared somewhere in the distance. It was so at odds with his usual posture that it threw Wakamatsu out of balance.

            “What is it?” Wakamatsu asked, voice hoarse.

            “Do…” he paused, taking a deep breath. “Do you know what Aomine…thinks of me?”

            “Oh. Well, Momoi thinks you’re very nice. She always talks about how sweet you are, and I think she really appreciates what you do for Aomine.”

            Kagami laughed weakly. “Wakamatsu,” he said. “I said _Aomine_. What does _Aomine_ think of me?”

            _Huh?_ He turned to look at Kagami again. Red eyes flickered back and forth between Wakamatsu and the court. Did…did Kagami like _guys?_ And even worse, the guy he liked was _Aomine?_

He simply stared at Kagami, speechless. Kagami continued, sounding rather irritated, “I mean, he didn’t even text me that he was sick, so, I guess he doesn’t think of me much at all.”

            Wakamatsu still couldn’t bring himself to speak. Kagami hugged his legs tighter, his gaze dropping down.

            “I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s gross, huh.”

            The sadness in his voice jolted Wakamatsu out of his trance. “It’s not gross!” he nearly shouted. “You’re not gross at all. It’s Aomine that’s gross.”

            Kagami looked at him, confused.

            “Aomine is just stupid. He probably just didn’t want you to worry or think he was weak or something dumb like that, so he was selfish.” Wakamatsu sighed. “I haven’t known Aomine that long, but even I can tell that he’s been so much happier since he met you.”

            Kagami was still gaping at him, but his cheeks were slowly turning red.

            “I could never think you’re gross,” Wakamatsu said, wanting Kagami to know that for sure. “And I think that…if you care about him, you should tell him, because hell will freeze over before he gets the balls to tell you anything.” He looked down at the water bottle in his hands, embarrassed by all he had said.

            “Wakamatsu, tha-”

            “Kagami!” a familiar voice called. They both looked up in shock.

            Standing in the entrance to the court was a swaying Aomine, clutching the fence to keep from falling over. He was breathing hard, face flushed from exertion behind his surgical mask. “Kagami,” he called again, pushing himself away from the fence and staggering over in their direction. “I’m here to…kick your-” he tripped over his own feet and began to topple over, but then Kagami was there, holding him upright and chastising him.

            “You dumbass, why the hell did you come out if you’re like this?”

            Aomine leaned into Kagami. “Wanted to see…play you,” he murmured, barely loud enough for Wakamatsu to hear.

            Kagami, bewildered, looked over at Wakamatsu, then back down at Aomine. His tone softened. “Let’s get you home,” he said. “You should be in bed.”

            Wakamatsu could sense his presence was no longer wanted. He grabbed Kagami’s bag and handed it to him. Kagami put it on his shoulder and supported Aomine with his other arm, giving Wakamatsu a grateful look. Before exiting the court, Wakamatsu gave him a gentle clap on the back.

            The wind must have picked up on his way home, because his eyes stung the entire time.

                                               

* * *

 

            After his shower, Wakamatsu collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Why was this bothering him so much? It was just a guy from another team that happened to like their ace. Just a guy with heart stopping basketball skills. Just an oversized guy afraid of dogs. Just a guy whose smile and laugh made Wakamatsu feel like the sun had just appeared from behind a cloud. Just…just Kagami.

            He thought about Kagami this afternoon, and how pleased he had looked at Aomine’s appearance. It pissed Wakamatsu off, so he just thought about Kagami instead. His funny eyebrows and his big body and the way his skin felt in their rare moments of physical contact.

            The way he made Wakamatsu feel in general.

            “Fuck,” he said aloud, as all of Kagami’s various expressions flashed behind his eyes. He looked down at his crotch, hoping what he was feeling down there wasn’t what he thought it was.

            It was. He was hard.

            This couldn’t be happening, he wasn’t gay, he didn’t-

            His mind conjured up another image of Kagami, face flushed and sweaty like when he played, but with glazed eyes and breathy moans, redfaced for an entirely different reason.

            “Fuck!” he said again. Unable to help himself, he threw his towel aside and grasped his cock, the skin still damp from his shower.

            He could fix this. He just had to think about girls. Legs, he thought, as he began to stroke himself. He always liked legs. There were usually the first thing he noticed about a girl. He liked them long and pretty, with bulging muscles underneath a loose pair of basketball shorts and _shit_ , this was _wrong_ , and he was completely and utterly fucked.

            He wanted to stop, but the ache in his groin was too much for him to take and he could only stroke himself faster, groaning.

            Squeezing his eyes shut, he pictured Kagami straddling him, bouncing on top of him while digging his fingers into Wakamatsu’s shoulders. Maybe he would be embarrassed by the noises he would make, and would bite his lip to hold them in. Wakamatsu would make sure they would come out anyway. He moaned out Kagami’s name, but immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, fearing that his family might overhear him. He rolled over onto his knees and leaned on one arm while the other worked his cock.

            This position was good too. Kagami would look beautiful spread out beneath him. Maybe as he came, he would hold Wakamatsu tightly with his arms and legs, the way he did when they ran from the dog together.

            “Kagami, Kagami, Kagami, Kagami,” he chanted, muffling the sound in the crook of his elbow as he fucked into his fist wildly. At the thought of Kagami arching beneath him, crying out his name, Wakamatsu’s voice caught in his throat. His hips stuttered, and with one last choked out “Kagami,” he released all over his sheets. With a shuddering breath, he lowered himself back onto his bed, avoiding the mess he had made.

            He stayed like that for a while and tried not to think about what he had just done. He felt drained. When he eventually got up and put boxers on, there was a quick buzz from his phone. When he saw the name on his phone, he turned red and quickly swiped to open the message.

 

**From: Kagami Taiga**

_I talked to Aomine. It may be the cold medicine talking, but he feels the same. Thanks for earlier._

 

 

            Wakamatsu texted a quick “ _congrats_ ” before turning off his phone. He walked back to his bed, ripped the dirty sheets off with more force than necessary, and flopped back down onto the bare mattress. He didn’t feel angry.

            He just felt numb.

                                          

* * *

 

            The next time Aomine came to practice, he was healthier than ever. He also looked way happier than he had any right to be. When his teammates teased him about his “boyfriend” taking care of him when he was sick, Aomine looked the tiniest bashful as he laughed it off. He did a lot of laughing that practice. He was like a little kid.

            Wakamatsu didn’t really understand what Kagami saw in Aomine, but Kagami liked him, so he supposed it was okay.

            So in one of the scarce moments that Aomine wasn’t moving, Wakamatsu clenched his fists and said quietly, “You better take care of him.”

            Aomine’s eyes widened, looking at Wakamatsu as if he had never seen him before. His lips parted, then shut as he looked at the ball in his hands.

            “I will,” he whispered, nodding.

            It _hurt_. It hurt a lot, but if Aomine could make Kagami smile, then Wakamatsu would have to accept it.

            “Good,” he said. Somehow, he managed to hide the shaking in his voice.                                                                                                                          

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this back in April but only picked it back up recently. It's kind of weird, but I had fun writing it. I love Wakamatsu so of course I want him to be sad. 
> 
> Also I love writing boys masturbating what is wrong with me
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
